


Late nights

by No_Nikolas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Sort Of, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: Genji and Jesse have a late night talk but Genji happens to fall asleep once Jesse gets back from using the bathroomi guess this is my first Overwatch story, yeehaw





	Late nights

“Genji? Oh cmon don't tell me yer fell asleep, I literally just got up to take a piss and you fall asleep on me.”

 

Jesse mumbled out as he laid back down on his bed, watching his laptop closely. It didn't seem like Genji was really awake anymore, but who could blame him? God knows what time it was currently in hanamura and the cyborg had a long day of training behind him anyway. 

 

Jesse couldnt blame him even if he wanted to, it had to be somewhat around four or five in the morning there he figured. He couldnt understand why Genji even chose to still FaceTime with him this late. Sure, he had been telling Jesse some of the things that were going on over in hanamura, but it didn't seem necessary or could have waited untill Genji would have had a night worth of sleep atleast. Still, he didn't want to wait untill morning and had literally spammed Jesse untill the point were he had just given in and chose to FaceTime with the cyborg. 

 

McCree stared for a bit, enjoying the peaceful Aura that Genji gave off while sleeping, he didnt snore or anything, but his tech-supported breathing while sleeping was louder than it would have been for normal people. It was almost enticing to just listen to. The soft perfect rhythm of breathing with his lips ever so slightly parted was surely adorable.

 

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle quietly, putting his laptop to the side to get more comfortable in his own bed. He could just end the call and let Genji rest for now, but maybe the sound of the call ending would wake him up? Maybe not, who knew? Jesse chose not to end the call, but instead just leave it on as he continued looking at genjis sleeping form. 

 

It was then that the cyborg shifted, still sleeping. He moved into a more comfortable looking position, arms crossed underneath his head and legs pulled close to his chest. His cheek nuzzles against his arm, making his soft lips part just a bit more. Jesse admired how wonderful he looked with just the slightly shine from his laptop. His lips reflecting the gentle light, his cheeks dusted with the tiniest hint of soft pink as they kind of puffed out, making them look more squeezable than ever. All the Tiny scars along his face just enhanced the entiredy of his features even further. 

 

The cowboy let out a gentle huff and laid down comfortably himself, but leaving his laptop on, maybe he could just come up with an excuse in the morning if Genji chose to ask why they were still facetiming. Jesse could care less, he would probably just enjoy watching Genji sleep if he wouldn't have to get up early the next morning and needed his sleep, much like the cyborg. 

 

“goodnight genji"

 

Jesse muttered out quietly, putting his arm underneath his pillow and drifting off to sleep soon enough too. He could have sworn to have heared a quiet ‘good night’ said to him. 


End file.
